polacyfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Newman
Shaker Heights w stanie Ohio, USA |Data śmierci = 26 września 2008 |Miejsce śmierci = Westport w stanie Connecticut, USA |Ważne role = |Nagroda na FPFF = |Oscar = 1986: Najlepszy aktor pierwszoplanowy - Kolor pieniędzy 1985: Oscar Honorowy |Złoty Glob = 2005: Najlepszy aktor drugoplanowy w serialu, miniserialu lub filmie telewizyjnym - Empire Falls 1984: Nagroda im. Cecila B. DeMille'a 1969: Najlepszy reżyser - Rachelo, Rachelo 1957: Najbardziej obiecujący debiutant |Nagroda na MFF w Cannes = 1958: Najlepszy aktor - Długie, gorące lato |Puchar Volpiego = |Nagroda na MFF w Berlinie = 1995: Najlepszy aktor - Naiwniak |BAFTA = 1962: Najlepszy aktor - Bilardzista |Cezar = |Emmy = 2006: Najlepszy aktor drugoplanowy w serialu, miniserialu lub filmie telewizyjnym - Empire Falls |commons = Paul Newman |cytaty = Paul Newman |www = |imdb_id = 0000056 }} Paul Leonard Newman (ur. 26 stycznia 1925 w Shaker Heights, zm. 26 września 2008 w Westport ) – amerykański aktor, scenarzysta, reżyser, kompozytor i producent filmowy. Życiorys W szkole brał udział w przedstawieniach teatralnych, wyróżniał się także w drużynach piłki nożnej i koszykówki oraz wśród pływaków. Otrzymał stypendium sportowe i podjął naukę w college'u na kierunku ekonomia. W czasie II wojny światowej w latach 1943-1945 służył jako strzelec-radiotelegrafista w Navy Air Corp. Gdy był w wojsku szkolono go na pilota, ale nie mógł ukończyć kursu ze względu na daltonizm. W latach 1951-1952 uczęszczał do Yale, pracując jednocześnie w nowojorskiej telewizji i ucząc się w Actors Studio. Przyciągnął uwagę krytyków debiutem na Broadwayu w "Picnicu" (1953). Na początku kariery był często mylony z szczupłym wówczas Marlonem Brando. Newman twierdził, że w co najmniej 500 notesach z autografami wpisał: "z najlepszymi życzeniami od Marlona Brando". Po raz pierwszy pojawił się na dużym ekranie w filmie Srebrny kielich (1954), epizodzie biblijnym. Był tak zażenowany swoim ekranowym debiutem w tym historycznym fresku, że na łamach Variety zamieścił ogłoszenie, w którym przepraszał za swój występ. Jednak pozytywne recenzje otrzymał dopiero za rolę boksera Rocky'ego Graziano w Między linami ringu (ang. Somebody Up There Likes Me). W latach 70. (na długo przed "Tajemnicą Brokeback Mountain") wzburzył całe Hollywood, gdy wyraził chęć zagrania głównej roli w adaptacji bestsellerowej powieści "The Front Runner", opowiadającej o homoseksualnej miłości między trenerem drużyny a zawodnikiem. Film nigdy nie powstał. W 1986 otrzymał Oscara za rolę w filmie "Kolor pieniędzy". Jego wielkim hobby były wyścigi samochodowe. Zainteresował się nimi po występie w filmie z 1969 Zwycięstwo. Swój pierwszy profesjonalny wyścig zaliczył w 1972 i do końca oficjalnie nie ogłosił zakończenia sportowej kariery. W 1979 ukończył 24-godzinny wyścig LeMans na drugiej pozycji. W 1995 ukończył na trzecim miejscu (i pierwszym w swojej klasie) 24-godzinny wyścig w Daytonie. Był też współwłaścicielem zespołu wyścigowego Newman/Haas/Lanigan Racing. Kiedy ujrzała światło dzienne afera Watergate okazało się, że Paul Newman figurował na słynnej liście Wrogów Nixona (Richard Nixon's Enemies List). Dwukrotnie zagrał role, w których miał pierwotnie wystąpić James Dean (a w których nie wystąpił z powodu przedwczesnej śmierci). Były to "Somebody Up There Likes Me" (1956) i "The Left Handed Gun" (1958). Na Uniwersytecie Princeton studenci obchodzą 24 kwietnia tzw. "Dzień Newmana". W tym dniu, do tradycji należy wypicie 24 piw w ciągu 24 godzin. Nie jest to oficjalne święto uczelni, a sam aktor deklarował, że czułby się lepiej, gdyby tej tradycji już nie kontynuowano. W 1982 stworzył wraz z przyjacielem Aron Edward Hotchner firmę/markę "Newman's Own Inc." produkującą żywność. Całość uzyskanych dochodów zasila "Newman's Own Fundation", będącą fundacją charytatywną. Obecnie wartość pomocy przeznaczonej, zarówno przez fundację jak i samego Paula Newmana, na cele charytatywne przekroczyła 250 milionów dolarów. W czerwcu 2008 media doniosły, że aktor, były nałogowy palacz, ma raka płuc . 26 września 2008 w wieku 83 lat zmarł w swoim domu na raka płuc. Życie prywatne W 1949 ożenił się z Jackie Witte, z którą miał troje dzieci: Scotta (jedynego syna, ur. w 1950, który zmarł w 1978 wskutek przedawkowania narkotyków), Susan (ur. w 1953, obecnie Kendall Newman) i Stephanie. W 1958 rozwiódł się z nią i ożenił z Joanne Woodward. W 1961 urodziła się jego córka Melissa, w 1959 - Nell (obecne nazwisko Potts), w 1965 - Claire. Filmografia * 1949-1953 The Aldrich Family – okazjonalne role (1952-53) * 1954 Srebrny kielich (Silver Chalice, The) – Basil * 1956 Między linami ringu (Somebody Up There Likes Me) – Rocky Graziano (Rocco Barbella) * 1956 Rack, The – Captain Edward W. Hall Jr. * 1957 Historia Heleny Morgan (Helen Morgan Story, The) – Larry Maddux * 1957 Until They Sail – Captain Jack Harding * 1958 Rally 'Round the Flag, Boys! – Harry Bannerman * 1958 Gwiazda szczęścia Billy Kida (Left-Handed Gun, The) – William 'Billy the Kid' Bonney * 1958 Długie, gorące lato (Long, Hot Summer, The) – Ben Quick * 1958 Kotka na gorącym blaszanym dachu (Cat on a Hot Tin Roof) – Brick Pollitt * 1959 Young Philadelphians, The – Tony Lawrence * 1960 Widok z tarasu (From the Terrace) – Alfred Eaton * 1960 Exodus – Ari Ben Canaan * 1961 Bilardzista (Hustler, The) – Eddie Felson * 1961 Paryski blues (Paris Blues) – Ram Bowen * 1962 Słodki ptak młodości (Sweet Bird of Youth) – Chance Wayne * 1962 Przygody młodego człowieka (Hemingway's Adventures of a Young Man) – Ad Francis * 1963 Nagroda (Prize, The) – Andrew Craig * 1963 Hud, syn farmera (Hud) – Hud Bannon * 1963 Nowy rodzaj miłości (New Kind of Love, A) – Steve Sherman * 1964 Prawda przeciw prawdzie (Outrage, The) – Juan Carrasco * 1964 Pięciu Mężów Pani Lizy (What a Way to Go!) – Larry Flint * 1965 Lady L – Armand * 1966 Ruchomy cel (Harper) – Lew Harper * 1966 Rozdarta kurtyna (Torn Curtain) – Prof. Michael Armstrong * 1967 Nieugięty Luke (Cool Hand Luke) – Lucas Jackson * 1967 Hombre – John Russell * 1968 Tajna wojna Harry'ego Frigga (Secret War of Harry Frigg, The) – Pvt. Harry Frigg * 1969 Butch Cassidy i Sundance Kid (Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid) – Butch Cassidy (Robert Leroy Parker) * 1969 Zwycięstwo (Winning) – Frank Capua * 1970 WUSA – Rheinhardt * 1971 Sometimes a Great Notion – Hank Stamper * 1972 Sędzia z Teksasu (Life and Times of Judge Roy Bean, The) – Judge Roy Bean * 1972 Z własnej kieszeni (Pocket Money) – Jim Kane * 1973 Człowiek Mackintosha (Mackintosh Man, The) – Joseph Rearden * 1973 Żądło (Sting, The) – Henry Gondorff * 1974 Płonący wieżowiec (Towering Inferno, The) – Doug Roberts * 1975 Zdradliwa toń (Drowning Pool, The) – Lew Harper * 1976 Nieme kino (Silent Movie) – Guest * 1976 Buffalo Bill i Indianie (Buffalo Bill and the Indians, or Sitting Bull's History Lesson) – Buffalo Bill (William F. Cody) * 1977 Slap Shot – Reggie Dunlop * 1979 Kwintet (Quintet) – Essex * 1980 Gdy czas ucieka (When Time Ran Out...) – Hank Anderson * 1981 Fort Apache, Bronx (Fort Apache the Bronx) – Murphy * 1981 Bez złych intencji (Absence of Malice) – Michael Gallagher * 1982 Werdykt (Verdict, The) – Frank Galvin * 1984 Harry i syn (Harry and Son) – Harry * 1986 Kolor pieniędzy (Color of money, The) – Eddie Felson * 1989 Blaze – Earl Long * 1989 Projekt Manhattan (Fat Man and Little Boy) – Generał Leslie R. Groves * 1990 Pan i Pani Bridge – Walter Bridge * 1994 Hudsucker Proxy, The – Sidney J. Mussburger * 1994 Naiwniak (Nobody's Fool) – Sully * 1998 Półmrok (Twilight) – Harry Ross * 1999 List w butelce (Message in a Bottle) – Dodge Blake * 2000 Dla forsy (Where the Money Is) – Henry Manning * 2002 Droga do Zatracenia (Road to Perdition, The) – John Looney * 2005 Wspaniałe Pustkowie. Spacer po Księżycu 3D (Magnificent Desolation: Walking on the Moon 3D, głos) * 2005 Empire Falls – Max Roby * 2006 Auta (Cars) – Doc Hudson (głos) Linki zewnętrzne * * * Strona o Paulu Newmanie Kategoria:Amerykańscy aktorzy Kategoria:Amerykańscy producenci filmowi Kategoria:Amerykańscy reżyserzy Kategoria:Amerykańscy Żydzi Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1925 Kategoria:Zmarli w 2008 Kategoria:Właściciele zespołów wyścigowych ar:بول نيومان an:Paul Newman br:Paul Newman bg:Пол Нюман ca:Paul Newman cs:Paul Newman cy:Paul Newman da:Paul Newman de:Paul Newman et:Paul Newman el:Πωλ Νιούμαν en:Paul Newman es:Paul Newman eo:Paul Newman eu:Paul Newman fa:پل نیومن fr:Paul Newman ga:Paul Newman ko:폴 뉴먼 hr:Paul Newman io:Paul Newman id:Paul Newman it:Paul Newman he:פול ניומן ka:პოლ ნიუმანი sw:Paul Newman ku:Paul Newman la:Paulus Newman lb:Paul Newman lt:Paul Newman hu:Paul Newman mk:Пол Њуман ml:പോള്‍ ന്യൂമാന്‍ ms:Paul Newman nl:Paul Newman ja:ポール・ニューマン no:Paul Newman oc:Paul Newman pt:Paul Newman ro:Paul Newman ru:Ньюман, Пол simple:Paul Newman sk:Paul Newman sl:Paul Newman szl:Paul Newman sr:Пол Њуман sh:Paul Newman fi:Paul Newman sv:Paul Newman th:พอล นิวแมน vi:Paul Newman tr:Paul Newman uk:Ньюман Пол ur:پال نیومین zh:保羅·紐曼